Troublemaker
by aiiloobeeiiu
Summary: Notó que ese erizo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, eso le incomodaba demasiado a ella, pues ignorarlo parecía que no funcionaba.
1. Monotonía

**Soy aiiloobeeiiu, sólo que cambie el nombre & así**

* * *

_Era un día normal y aburrido de escuela, estoy harto de las malditas clases, como deseo que acabe ya el semestre. Y aunque muchos piensen que mi vida es pura fiesta y diversión, sólo por ser el chico más popular de Emerald Hill High, pues la verdad no es así. Siempre es lo mismo, como quisiera escapar de esta maldita y aburrida rutina._

_Llegó a la escuela,_

_Todos me saludan, y yo les devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa._

_Abro mi locker.. siento un golpe en mi espalda, volteó y veo a un equidna rojo, Knuckles._

-Y que Sonic, ¿cómo te fue en este fin? ¿Sally se dio cuenta?_ -Me lo dijo con una sonrisa picarona, mientras me codeaba._

-¿De qué hablas?_ -Traté de evitar esa pregunta, pues no quería que alguien escuchará._

-¡Sonic! No te hagas el "wey". -_Exclamó el equidna rojo._

-Ahorita, no quiero hablar de eso. -_Le conteste entre-dientes._

-¡Ahhh! Ya veo, creo que si paso algo, jejeje._ -Dijo éste mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda. El grupo de animadoras pasaron cerca de nosotros, y obviamente a Knuckles se les salieron los ojos con tan sólo verlas. _-¡Uyy! Creo que ya me tengo que ir,_ -Comentó mientras iba detrás de una murciélago blanca, quien también era porrista._

_Sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos, mientras me daba un beso._ -¿Quién soy?-_ Era fácil saber quien era, pues la única persona que me saludaba así era Sally._

-Emm.. ¿Sally?

-¡Si! -_Exclamó contenta mientras saltaba de la felicidad._ -Oye, estoy muy muy, pero muy molesta contigo!

-¿Y eso?_ -Le pregunté confundido, al cambio de humor de aquella ardilla._

-El sábado no me contestabas ni un mensaje, ni tampoco una llamada, ¿en dónde estabas? -_Ella puso sus manos a la cintura._

-Ah, es que fui a un viaje con mis papás, y pues mi celular no tenía pila, -_me excusé._

-Que raro, tu celular siempre tiene pila.._ -Se puso a pensar._

-Se me olvidó el cargador, y así, pero ya no importa eso. ¿Para que me llamabas?_ -Cambié la conversación._

-Bueno, para que me acompañarás a una fiesta, ¡hace mucho que no salimos juntos!_ -Hizo una cara triste,_ -¿Sabes qué?_ -Me preguntó de repente cambiando su semblante triste a uno sorprendido._

-Emm, ¿qué?_ -La verdad no me importaba lo que me quisiera decir._

-Pues como casi no salimos juntos, esta Bunnie me dijo que si ya no andábamos, o sea ya todo el mundo cree que ya no somos novios! ¡No lo puedo creer!

_Y así me empezó a contar cosas que la verdad a mi no me importaba... Salir con Sally era tan aburrido, no, mi vida es aburrida._

_Algunas veces Knuckles me preguntaba que por qué no la cortaba, pues siempre le comentaba que estaba harto de Sally y su estúpidas conversaciones. Pero la verdad es que la ardilla era la chica más linda del Emerald Hill High,y pues mis amigos me decían que tenía que andar con ella por esa misma razón. La verdad esto no tiene nada de sentido, no se porque le pedí que fuera mi novia._

_¡Pero es que ahora ya no la soporto! Puede ser la chica más bella del mundo pero lo insoportable no se le quitará jamás! Además Sally no es la chica que yo estoy buscando, la mujer de mis sueños, sería una chava que fuera atrevida, que no le importará lo que los demás piensen, que me siga siempre el juego, entre otras cosas más y claro que fuera hermosa, pero eso sería opcional. Y Sally es todo lo contrario._

* * *

Ella se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas del restaurante, en dónde trabajaba de mesera. Odiaba trabajar, pero tenía qué. Su papá le había obligado a que buscase un trabajo o que se metiera a estudiar, pero ella no quería estudiar, odiaba demasiado la escuela.

Más que a su trabajo.. el estudio no era su fuerte, pero cuando de fiestas se trata ahí si era la mejor.

La chica era nueva en la ciudad apenas llevaba una semana trabajando en aquel restaurante y ya su jefe la había amenazado con correrla.

Resopló molesta.

Por fin terminó de limpiar todas las mesas, para que luego vengan los malditos clientes las ensucien de nuevo.

Miró por la ventana y vio a un grupo de chicos entrar al negocio.

_"Son puros riquillos estúpidos cabezas huecas niños de mami"_ Pensó, pues en su camisa tenían el logo de su escuela Emerald Hill High, según ella era la mejor escuela de este lugar.

Y a la vez también entraban dos chavos más pero separados del grupo.

_"Y estos son unos nacos"_ Se dijo mentalmente al ver la pinta de esos dos tipos.

-¡Amy! - La eriza escuchó su nombre. -Atiende a los clientes! ¿Qué esperas?

-Ash, ya voy.. -Ella rodó sus ojos. Y caminó hacia el grupo de chicos y notó que un erizo azul se le queda mirando, pero ésta simplemente lo ignoró. Ahorita no estaba en busca de una relación, y nada de eso; pues ya la habían lastimado demasiado, y por culpa de un chavo tuvo que cambiar de ciudad.

Además ella ahorita no quiere tener preocupaciones ni nada de eso.

Notó que ese erizo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, eso le incomodaba demasiado a ella, pues ignorarlo parecía que no funcionaba.

Bufó molesta, -¿Que desean ordenar? -Amy preguntó "amablemente" con una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

**_He visto que en unos comentarios quieren que suba un nuevo cap de "Déjate llevar" pues ya voy a subir el capitulo sólo me faltan algunas cositas & así, pero quería subir algo & bueno salió esta historia aaee buenoo baysaa :*_**

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	2. ¡Estas despedida!

Sonic y sus amigos después de salir de aquella cárcel, mejor conocida como _"Escuela"_; entraron al mismo restaurante de siempre, _The Emerald Restaurant,_ pero había algo diferente en aquel restaurante, había una mesera nueva.

Observó a aquella chica de ojos verdes, era hermosa. Notó que ella se incomodó por como la miraba, pero era imposible dejar verla, ésta sólo volteó su vista haciendo como si no existiera, sin embargo el la seguía mirando.

El jefe de la eriza le mando a que los atendiera, y ella solamente rodó sus ojos y luego se acercó al grupo de chicos y dijo, -¿Que desean ordenar? - Obviamente lo dijo de mala gana. Los chicos le contestaron, excepto Sonic, quien aún se le quedaba mirando fijamente a la eriza rosada, -¿Y tú?, ¿Acaso no vas a comer?

-Ehh, -Se sacó de onda.

-¿Qué quieres comer? -Preguntó por tercera vez, ya molesta.

-Aah si, sí. Quiero dos chilli dogs, por favor.

-Bien. -La chica anotó en su libretita, donde apuntaba todos los pedidos. Antes de que se alejará de ellos, Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

Su amigo lo llamó, un equidna rojo, -Hey Sonic! ¿Acaso te gusto la meserita?-Peguntó pervertidamente mientras le guiñaba. -Pues déjame decirte que esta buena la tipa. -La miró de arriba abajo.

Vieron como la eriza atendía a los otros clientes, _unos nacos. _Ella se alejó de ellos para dirigirse a la cocina cuando se sorprendió, por que uno de ellos le dio una nalgada. La chica se volteó y le sonrió falsamente a los erizos, _quienes reían descaradamente_, para luego tomar una jarra de agua fría que estaba sobre la mesa y tirárselo a ambos. Pero ella con un semblante despreocupado y sereno, aunque en sus ojos se veía que estaba furiosa.

_Todos_ los que comían en aquel restaurante se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver el acto de la eriza su jefe se acercó a ella, mientras se trataba de defender, este no le hacía caso y empezó a gritarle un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo: "Eres una inútil" "Te dije que te iba a correr si no me hacías caso" "Estas despedida" -Cuando dijo esto ultimo, ella se quitó su mandil y lo arrojó al suelo, y se fue de aquel lugar. Mientras su jefe le gritaba "Ya lárgate de aquí"

El erizo sólo observó aquella escena con un rostro de preocupación por la rosada, y la siguió con la mirada cuando salió. "Pobre chava" Pensó, pues la habían corrido injustamente.

-Uy esta chica, si que es una fiera- Habló Knuckles. -Era lo único bueno que por fin tenía este lugar y la corrieron.. - Siguió comentando éste.

* * *

Cuando salió de su ex-trabajo caminó hacia su casa, _furiosa._

Es que como puede ser posible que la hayan corrido sin ni siquiera poder explicarle, que fue la culpa del estúpido cliente.

_**¡Agg! **_

¡Pero si su jefe si es un idiota! Bueno _ex-jefe.._

Una vez afuera de su casa, sacó las llaves y se dirigió a su cuarto evitando encontrarse con su papá, puesto a que no le quería decir que ya la corrieron.

Mañana temprano va a tener que buscar otro trabajo, si no quiere que su padre la meta a una estúpida escuela.

_Bufó molesta,_ por eso.

Luego se acostó boca-abajo en su cama, para luego escuchar el sonido de su puerta, -¡Pasen!- dijo sin ánimos.

Un erizo blanco y con bigote, quien parecía que era el papá de Amy, entró a la habitación. -Me entere que ya te corrieron de tu trabajo. -Le comentó.

-¡Guau! Que rápido corren los chismes aquí en Emerald Hill, ¿Quién te dijo? -Preguntó fastidiada. -Fueron las vecinas chismosas, ¿verdad? Si yo ya sabía que nada más me están espian...

-Nadie me lo dijo, sólo lo deduje. - Le interrumpió, ella sólo arqueó la ceja sin creerle. -¿No se supone que sales a las 8 de trabajar? -Preguntó mirando el reloj que marcaba las 3:45 pm.

Resopló

-Me dieron un descanso, por trabajar demasiado. -Le contestó, cosa que obviamente no le creyó.

-¿Tú? ¿Trabajar demasiado? ¡Por favor, Amy! -Exclamó.

-Bueno, ya ya, esta bien me corrieron, ¿contento? - Su padre sólo negó con la cabeza. -Mañana me levanto temprano a conseguir un trabajo, y ya.

-Hija, ¿por qué no quieres estudiar? Si dinero es lo que nos sobra. No necesitas estar trabajando.. sólo estudia.

-¡No papá! Prefiero soportar a los estúpidos clientes a aguantar a los profesores.

-Bien Amy, pero déjame decirte que si te despiden de tu próximo trabajo te juro que te meto a una escuela. -Le avisó mientras se salía del cuarto de la chica.

Miró al techo y se acostó rendida.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba cenando con su familia, bueno con sus dos hermanos y su mamá, ya que su papá siempre se encontraba ocupado trabajando. Todos estaban platicando alegremente, excepto él. Quien pensaba en la eriza de ojos color jade y carácter fuerte. Ella era la chica perfecta para él; lastima que nunca la vaya a ver, ya que la corrieron del _Emerald Restaurant_.

* * *

Ya era hora de la cena, -Amy, -Le llamó su padre.

-¿Qué? -Contestó ella.

-Amy, que son estos modales, -Regaño su madre. -Se dice mande, -corrigió.

-Ah sí, perdón ma. -Se "disculpó". -¿Mande?- Su papá le entregó un periódico, -Ay ya entiendo quieres que busque mi trabajo, ya. -Comenzó a leer, -Uy! Se busca chica atractiva de buen cuerpo y muy bonita,que este dispuesta a acostarse con..

-¡Amy! -Gritó su papá molesto. -Que barbaridad, ¿cómo pueden poner eso en el periódico?!

-Ay ya tranquilo viejo, era mentira, lo invente. -Lo "trató" de tranquilizar.

-No juegues con eso, hija. -Habló su madre.

-En fin ya te conseguí empleo. Mañana empiezas a las 9 de la mañana. -Le dijo su papá.

-Y, ¿de qué voy a trabajar? Si se puede saber.. -Cuestionó ella.

-Vas a trabajar en una librería o algo así.

-¡Ay papá! ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento ahí!-Exclamó.

-Ya dije y punto. -Siguió comiendo para así dar por terminada la conversación.

Frunció el ceño enojada, _"¡No puede ser que me quieras hacer esto papá!"_ Pensó. _"Pero ya que me tengo que resignar.."_

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	3. ¿Tan rápido?

Se levantó muy temprano para ir a su nuevo trabajo. Esta vez no la van a correr, su padre le dijo que si la corrían de este trabajo la iba meter a una escuela, cosa que no iba a permitir que pasará por nada del mundo.

En realidad no iba a trabajar en una librería, era un lugar donde vendían discos, revistas, libros y más cosas. No va a ser muy aburrido su empleo como lo pensó en un principio.. _"Jamás me correrán de aquí"_ Sonrió triunfante.

Paso el tiempo y la eriza de púas rosadas estaba encantada con su nuevo empleo, ella se encontraba leyendo las revistas, y bailando mientras escucha música con su audífonos.

Ella de repente volteó, dejó de bailar al ver a un erizo que entraba, quien éste se le hizo muy familiar..

* * *

Todos guardaban sus libros en sus mochilas, las clases habían terminado por este día.

-Oye, wey, -Knuckles le llamó a su mejor amigo azul. -¿De quién vas a investigar para lo del proyecto de español?

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, iré a la librería a ver que encuentro ahí, -Contestó sin interés.

-¿Y puedes buscar algo para mi? Lo que sea, es que no puedo ir,

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó confundido.

-Es que, ven wey.,-se acercó más erizo y el equidna habló en voz baja. - Saldré con Rouge y pues ya sabes, -le guiñó.

-Eso, Knuckles, esta bien. -Le dio unos golpes en las espalda leves. -No te preocupes, yo iré.

En la tarde, Sonic fue a la librería, saludó al dueño o al encargado de la caja, y se dirigió en donde estaban los discos, "al rato, hago mi tarea" Pensó.

Él siguió viendo los CD's, luego volteó para ver a la ex-mesera, _"tan pronto consiguió otro trabajo_". Sonic caminó hacia aquella chica, por un intento de llamar su atención, la chica lo volteó a ver, y éste le sonrió, y ella sólo continuó ordenando las revistas. Eso no le importó al erizo, él continuó llamándole la atención, y ésta solo trataba de ignorarlo.

Ella sacó una revista y vio que era el chico que estaba enfrente de ella junto con otro erizo, _que al parecer era su padre_, se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa. Sonic sonrió triunfante al ver la reacción de la eriza. Pero Amy sólo la guardó de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada y se alejó de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Los demás clientes empezaron a llamarla y ésta empezó a decir que no los podía atender, porque no los escuchaba.

Su jefe al ver como ella trataba de evadir al chico y después a los otros clientes, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la eriza, para decirle que está despedida.

_No lo podía creer, apenas era su primer día y ya la habían despedido._

_"Estoy muerta"_ Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Si no conseguía un empleo su padre la iba a ingresar a una escuela.

_"Wow, tan rápido la despidieron"_ Pensó Sonic asombrado observando como la eriza salía de aquel puesto.

* * *

Más tarde ella consiguió un nuevo empleo en una tienda, la chica estaba vistiendo al maniquí,_ "esta vez no lo voy a echar a perder"_ Pensó.

Luego un erizo paso para después parar y verse por el escaparate.

Pero no era un erizo cualquiera, era el _erizo_ que había visto, ayer y hace rato..

El chico azul volteó a verla y ésta se puso toda nerviosa, para luego hacer caer al maniquí y después desarmase. Al caerse el maniquí se cayó otro y así se fueron cayendo todos lo que se encontraban ahí.

Intentó levantar los maniquís, pero no podía, suspiró derrotada y cansada al no poder, y él solo se encogió de hombros sin hacer nada y le sonrió nerviosamente, ya que por su culpa había pasado eso.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría así que ella sola se salió de la tienda, era obvio que la despedirían, y pues se quería ahorrar el sermón de su jefe.

_"¡Genial! Rompí mi record, de nuevo."_ Se dijo mentalmente. "_Sólo dure 1 hora o menos" "Ahora tendré que ir a la escuela, si no encuentro un trabajo cuando antes._ "

Nadie la quiso contratar, unos porque no necesitaban de personal y otros porque ya se habían enterado de su expediente trabajando.

_"Ya que.. tendré que ir a la escuela"_ Se resignó. _"Pero si mi papá me da otra oportunidad...o todavía no se entera, tendré tiempo para conseguir otro empleo." "Ojala y no le hayan contado" _Se mordió sus labios.

* * *

Aun no creía la suerte que tenía aquella eriza, la corrieron de sus tres trabajos en menos de dos días.

_Sonrió.._

Al recordar la cara que hacía la rosada cada vez que lo veía..

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews _**


	4. Mala Suerte

_"Si fíjate que me esta yendo muy bien en mi nuevo empleo" "Si, es muy divertido y además ni siquiera me han amenazado para despedirme o algo por el estilo" "Bueno, te tengo que colgar, bye, tequieroooo"_

_"Se la creyó"_ Pensó.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba sus grandes y verdes ojos. Había hablado con su papá, y pensaba que no le iba a creer nada. Pero al parecer se creyó su pequeña y piadosa mentira.

Ahora debe de encontrar otro empleo antes de que su padre se de cuenta..

* * *

**_"James Rose POV"_**

_Pensé que iban a correrla de inmediato, pues Amy es muy floja y algo rebelde, no le gusta que le lleven la contraria y su carácter y humor de mil demonios.. Pero me alegro que le este gustando mucho su trabajo, aunque yo prefiero que ella siga estudiando para que el día de mañana tenga una carrera y un empleo donde le paguen bien y no como los que tiene ahora, eso no le dejará nada en el futuro._

_Ahorita es mi descanso, ya se iré a visitar a mi hija en su segundo día de trabajo, saque mi teléfono para avisarle, pero mejor lo guarde. La quiero sorprender._

-Y vaya que la iba a sorprender..-

* * *

Nadie la quería contratar, Amy se estaba desesperando. Su teléfono sonó, era su padre, "_ahora que quiere"_ Pensó fastidiada. -¿Mande? -Trató de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Me puedes decir en dónde diablos estas? -Su padre se escuchaba algo enojado, lo que puso a la eriza nerviosa.

-Ehh.. ¿por qué lo dices? -Preguntó.

-Lo digo porque no te encuentro en tu empleo.

-¿Qué?! -Exclamó. _"A la maa.. piensa Amy, piensa.."_ -Es que estoy en mi descanso, -hizo una pausa. -Si quieres ven estoy en la plaza principal.

-No tú vas a venir, te espero. -Colgó éste.

Guardó su celular, _"Ay noo! Sólo espero no abra la boca mi ex-jefe"_ Pensó con un poco de esperanza.

Llegó al puesto llamado "Books and Music", ese es el lugar en donde la despidieron la penúltima vez. Ella dudó si entrar o no, suspiro y al fin al cabo entró al lugar sin que el viejo amargado de su ex-jefe la viera. Después de esconderse de aquel tipo, vio a su papá sentado en un sillón, ella se acercó a él.

-Hola, papi. -Lo saludó alegremente ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó él.

-Ay, ya te había dicho, estaba en mi descanso, -Respondió.

-Bueno, -Le creyó. -Supongo que ya se acabo tu descanso, ¿no?

-Ee-eeh sí..

Su padre le pidió que le buscará un libro, ella le dijo que porque no se lo pide a otra persona, él insistió nuevamente, la eriza se levantó y fue a buscarlo, el dueño del lugar la vio y caminó directamente hacia ella.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? -Le gritó enfrente de todos.

_"Chin.. lo que me faltaba"_ Cerró sus ojos, ¡que suerte tenía aquella eriza!

-Estoy aquí buscando unos libros. Acaso, ¿no puedo? -Contestó con seguridad.

-No, no puedes. -Respondió molesto. La eriza arqueó la ceja, y éste dijo, -¡Estás vetada de aquí! -Gritó haciendo que el padre de Amy volteará a verlos.

-Shh.. cállese señor, baje un poquito la voz. -Intentó tranquilizarlo cosa que fue inútil.

-¡Tú no me vas a venir a callar en mi negocio! -Exclamó aún más fuerte. -¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver aquí!

-Pero que le pasa a usted, -Se metió el papá de la eriza en la conversación. -¡Qué manera de gritarle a una empleada!

-¿Empleada?! -Preguntó molesto aquel señor.

-Papá, no te metas en esto, -Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos a Amy, -Yo puedo arreglar esto sola,

-¿Usted es el papá de esta niña? -Habló el tipo.

-Sí, yo soy, ¿algún problema? -Respondió.

-Pues hágame el favor de decirle que se salga de mi negocio, a ver si a usted le hace caso. -Pidió.

-Vamos a hacerle caso.. -Propuso la eriza.

-¿Cómo puede decirle que se salga si esta trabajando? -Preguntó confuso ignorando totalmente a Amy.

_El tipo rió._

-¿De qué se ríe? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-La verdad sí, a su hija la despedí ayer. Es decir, ella no está trabando, ahora me pueden hacer el favor de salirse los dos. -Pidió amablemente, -Ambos están vetados de mi negocio.

Su padre la estaba fulminando con la mirada, él se decepcionó al saber que su hija le había mentido. Pero muy pronto recibiría su castigo.

La llevó a la casa y él tomó varios papeles, Amy le preguntaba que qué estaba haciendo, pero éste la ignoraba, terminó y se salió de la casa sin decir nada.

_"Ay Amy, siempre metiendo la pata"_ Habló consigo misma. _"Qué suerte de perro tienes.."_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR...**_

-Muy bien, ya verá que tiene a su hija en buenas manos, no se arrepentirá. -Habló una mujer joven.

-Eso espero, ella suele ser una chica un poco.. -No hallaba la palabra adecuada, había muchas que la describían pero no sabía cual era la correcta.

-¿Rebelde? -Arqueó la ceja la gata marron.

-Sí, así es. Espero y no sea ningún problema.

-Por eso no se preocupe Señor Rose, -Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Nosotros la corregiremos, de eso éste seguro.

Él nada más asintió confiando en las palabras de aquella gata de color café. _"Se que me vas a odiar, pero ya te lo advertí muchas veces."_ Reflexionó. _"Ya me canse de ti y de tus tonterías."_

* * *

**He estado leyendo en los comentarios de mi fic "Dejate llevar" & dicen que si necesito ayuda para seguirlo y pues la verdad es que sí, necesito que me ayuden, no se como continuarlo.. pues el fic salió un día de aburrimiento total porque se fue la luz & mi laptop _(cuando servía perfectamente :'D)_ tenía un poquito de pila.. bueno el punto es que no se como continuarlo -.- Acepto sugerencias para seguirlo mándenlas con un _PM_ o un _Review_ en el fic, ****bueno ya fue mucho rollo. **

**_Los quiero bye :* & dejen reviews_**


End file.
